Harry Potter and The Fellowship of Insanity
by Snape Needs A Hug
Summary: After a meeting with Harry Potter, nine utterly insane friends (who just happen to get abandonned in England) recieve nine mysterious letters saying they have been invited to study Hogwarts. Excited, they accept the invitations. Chaos and mayhem ensue. Ho


Harry Potter and The Fellowship of Insanity  
  
Prologue:  
  
"The 11:00 flight to Canada is now boarding."  
  
A group of 17 adults grabbed their bags as they boarded the plane.  
  
"Well, that was a very good trip," one woman said.  
  
"Indeed it was," answered a man.  
  
Within a few minutes the 17 people were comfortably seated.  
  
"I'm really going to miss England," another woman said. The others nodded.  
  
"Yes, it was a very nice place," said the man.  
  
8 HOURS LATER  
  
"Attention passengers," a voice over the intercom called. "We will be arriving at Pearson International Airport momentarily."  
  
The seventeen people buckled their seatbelts as the plane started to land.  
  
"I feel as though I'm forgetting something," a woman said.  
  
"Yes, so do I, I'm not able to figure it out though," said another woman.  
  
"Hmmm..," a man said.  
  
Back at the hotel in England that the people had been staying at, their nine daughters lay passed out in one of the hotel suites.  
  
Chapter 1: The Fellowship of Insanity  
  
Knock knock knock. The sound echoed around the large suite. The knocking came again. Knock knock knock.  
  
"Room service!"  
  
At the sound of the voice eight of the nine girls, who were sleeping, jumped up. One of them looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh no guys!" she yelled. "It's 11:30! Our flight left at 11!"  
  
They all started running around the room and tried to pack their things while getting dressed. The girl left sleeping snorted and rolled over. Heather checked her watch again.  
  
"Someone better go wake up our parents," she said. "And answer the door." She paused. "Oh, and will someone kick Goose or something! She needs to get up and help."  
  
Lisa rolled over again and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"No, no! I'm up, I'm up."  
  
Emily ran to the door and let the maids in.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized. "I'll go wake up the parents then."  
  
When Emily came back the room was spotless and everything was packed.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Heather when she noticed the look on Emily's face. "And what's that?"   
  
She indicated the large duffel bag Emily was holding.  
  
"Their rooms are empty. All there was left was this bag."  
  
Everyone went silent. Sommer broke the silence.  
  
"My god," she said. "It's like Home Alone all over again!"  
  
"Hey! That bag belongs to my grandfather!"  
  
Valerie stood up and took the bag off of Emily.  
  
"What's in it Val?" Lisa, or Goose as they had come to call her, had gotten up as well. "Maybe there's food in it!"  
  
They all sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Honestly Goose! Is that all you ever think about?"  
  
Lisa shrugged. "So what do you think is in it?"  
  
"Why don't we open it?" asked Amanda.  
  
"It's not ours guys," Allison told them.  
  
They turned to look at her.  
  
"Well it isn't," she squirmed uncomfortably under their stares.  
  
Melissa walked over to Val.  
  
"I'm gonna open it," she said, grabbing the bag from Val.  
  
She slowly started to unzip it, when Emily stopped her.  
  
"For crying out loud Melissa!" she yelled. "Nothing is going to jump out and bite you. It's probably just a bunch of clothes."  
  
With that said, Emily unzipped it and threw it open. She and Melissa both stared into the bag then up at each other.  
  
"What is it?" Sommer asked.  
  
"Is it food?!" Goose leapt up again.  
  
Emily cleared her throat.  
  
"It's better than that," she said slowly.  
  
Everyone gasped as Melissa pulled out wads of money.  
  
"It's full of this!" she cried.  
  
Allison spoke up again.  
  
"We should use it to get back home."  
  
Sommer flopped down onto the couch and leaned back. She put her hands behind her head, placed her feet on the table and looked at them all.   
  
"You know what I'm thinking?" she asked them. "I'm thinking I like it here in England."  
  
They stared at her in horror. Then Emily did the same thing.  
  
"I'm thinkin' I agree with Sommer!"  
  
Pretty soon they were all crammed on the small couch, laughing.  
  
"Ok," Shannon said. "But first we had better check out."  
  
"Why?" asked Goose.  
  
"Since we plan to be here awhile," Melissa explained to her. "We might as well buy a house."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile until finally Heather managed to wiggle her way off the couch.  
  
"Right then," she said. "Let's get going."  
  
***  
  
The girls called down to the front desk and asked them to send a bellboy up to their room. When all their bags were packed into 3 different cabs, they asked the driver to take them to the nearest real estate agency.  
  
"Where are you parents?" the cab driver turned around to talk to Emily, Sommer and Val. They shrugged.  
  
"Oh, you know," Sommer said.  
  
"Ok," he sighed with a shake of his head.  
  
As they drove along the busy road, they passed a large department store. It had lots of toys in the front window. Both Emily and Sommer leaned forward and told their driver to pull over.  
  
"What are they doing?" Heather and Melissa both asked at the same time.  
  
The other two drivers pulled up to the curb behind the first cab. They asked the drivers to wait for them while they went to drag Emily and Sommer out of the store. The two girls had already gone in and could be seen through the window shooting Nerf guns.  
  
"Ha, ha! Got you!" Emily cried out when she hit Sommer in the head with the ball.  
  
"Oh yeah, well take this!" Sommer shot at Emily who ducked.   
  
The ball flew across the store and smacked Heather right in the face.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Sommer apologized as Heather walked up to them.  
  
Emily jumped up and shouted, "Like a panther!!!"  
  
Heather shook her head, Sommer stood there laughing and Emily looked at them innocently.  
  
"What?" she asked them.  
  
"Guys we have to get going. We have to either find a house, or a cheaper hotel, by tonight or else we will be sleeping in the street."   
  
They both looked at each other and shrugged, then followed their friend out of the store.  
  
Their cabs pulled up to a small office one hour later. They thanked their drivers for helping them unload their luggage, then paid them.  
  
"Ok guys. Allison, Melissa and I will go in," Heather told them. "The rest of you wait out here and watch our stuff," she looked over at Emily and Sommer who were snapping their fingers in each others faces. "And those two," she finished.  
  
As they climbed the stairs to the door, Emily came running up to them. She started pulling on Heather's sleeves.  
  
"Hey Heather," she said. " Can I help pick a house?"  
  
"We are all going to make the final decision," Heather said.  
  
"Yeah, but can I help?"  
  
"Ok fine!!"  
  
They stepped inside and looked around. Emily stopped.  
  
"Wow!'  
  
"What are you looking at?" Asked Allison.  
  
Before she could get an answer, Emily had opened the door again and was yelling across the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Sommer!" she called.  
  
"Oh no," Heather slapped herself on the forehead.  
  
"They have wheely chairs!!"  
  
Sommer ran across the lot and up the stairs.  
  
"Oh wow," she exclaimed.  
  
She and Emily grabbed two from an empty desk.  
  
"Race ya," Sommer challenged Emily.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
They sat down and turned the chairs backwards.  
  
"Ready, set, GO!"  
  
They pushed off with their legs and shot across the room. They stopped in front of a desk with a man behind it. He looked at them over his glasses.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked them.  
  
They looked at him, then straightened up in the chairs.  
  
"Why yes, my good man," Emily began, but Heather and Allison came running up behind them.  
  
"Yes you can sir," Allison gasped.  
  
Heather nodded and shoved the other two out of the chairs, and sat down.  
  
"We need a house," she started.  
  
Emily and Sommer snorted.  
  
"Well obviously," Emily said.  
  
"Yeah," continued Sommer. "Why else would we be here?"  
  
Heather ignored them and Allison struggled hard not to laugh as she sat next to her.  
  
"Well you've come to the right place," the man said. "Hi, my name's Steve."  
  
They all shook his hand.  
  
"We need a house big enough to fit nine of us."  
  
Steve whistled. He then reached into a drawer and pulled out a large album.  
  
"Let's get started then," he said.  
  
He showed them pictures of all the largest houses he had for sale. Emily jumped up off the floor and pointed at a picture of a house with a large sloping roof and roped in yard.  
  
"What's that?" she pulled the album off the desk and held it to her face.  
  
"Look," she pointed out a small shadow above the roof. "Is that an owl?"  
  
The girls leaned in.  
  
"A snowy owl," Allison said.  
  
"I thought they only had those in Canada," Sommer said.  
  
Emily and Heather nodded.  
  
"I like this house," Emily told them. "Can we have this one. Please?"  
  
"I suppose we could have a look," Heather agreed. "We'll have a look at this one."  
  
Steve looked at the picture and wrote a few things down. He handed them a small piece of paper.  
  
"Meet you here later tonight," he said. "Let's say around 5:00?"  
  
They agreed.  
  
"Excellent," he said. "Now it just so happens that the house is empty. So when will you be able to move in?"  
  
"Today," Allison said.  
  
Steve sat back in his chair and looked hard at them.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"At home," they answered.  
  
He leaned forward again.  
  
"And where is home exactly?"  
  
"Canada."  
  
"So why are you here, and they are in Canada?"  
  
Sommer stood at this question.  
  
"Long story short," she paused. "Actually, you know what? I'm not even going to tell you. It's obvious that we are here and they are not. How much more simple can it get?"  
  
"Sommer," Heather said through clenched teeth. "Sit down."  
  
There was a long pause as Steve thought about whether or not he believed them.  
  
"Ok," he finally said. "How will you be paying?"  
  
Melissa opened the bag and pulled out a wad of bills.  
  
"In cash," she told him. "How much is it?"  
  
Steve looked shocked when she took out the money.  
  
"Where did you get all that?"  
  
"Our friends grandpa." She told him.  
  
He started typing something into the computer on his desk.  
  
"See you at five then," he said as they got up to leave.  
  
"So," Amanda, Val, Lisa and Shannon crowded around them when they came down the stairs.  
  
"Well we bought a house…" Allison trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Shannon asked her.  
  
"But it's in Little Whinging."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They kicked at the gravel a bit.  
  
"Guess we should of kept those cabs eh?" Val said.  
  
"Yup," Emily and Sommer said.  
  
Goose looked up.  
  
"So can we get something to eat now?"  
  
"Lisa!" They all yelled.  
  
"What?" 


End file.
